It is known that titanium suboxide materials can be used to form plates useful in electrochemical devices, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,917.
As will be appreciated, certain members of the titanium suboxide family (i.e. TinO2n-1) are more electrically conductive and more resistant to corrosion in acidic environments. Indeed, it has been found that for values of n below 4 (i.e. 1≦n≦3) there is a tangible reduction of conductivity and corrosion resistance. Accordingly, it is known that values of n below 4 should be minimised in plates for electrochemical cells.
Whilst U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,917 discloses that values of n below 4 should be minimised, there is mentioned no way in which this can be achieved nor is there noted the optimum distribution of suboxide species which should be sought to provide a suitable powder for, inter alia, plates for electrochemical devices.